enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Popis likova Ponosa Ratkajevih
Ponos Ratkajevih hrvatska je telenovela snimana 2007. i 2008. godine. Glavni likovi Karlo pl. Ratkaj Grof Karlo pl. Ratkaj fiktivni je lik iz povijesne telenovele Ponos Ratkajevih. Lik je od 1. do 131. epizode i od 170. epizode do kraja serije tumačio Božidar Alić. Lik se od 131. do 170. epizode nije pojavljivao te je smatran mrtvim, zbog fizičkog obračuna redatelja Branka Ivande i Božidara Alića, nakon kog je Alić doživjeo potres mozga, te je njegov lik izbrisan iz serije. Ipak je vraćen blizu kraja. Karlo je plemenitaš, nije navikao na rad, te je oduvijek uživao u obiteljskom bogatstvu. Vlasnik je tvornice slatkiša Union, te prividna glava obitelji Ratkaj. Prava zvijezda vodilja obitelji je njegova majka Antonija, koja "kroji" njegov život umjesto njega. Lud je za svojom ženom Veronikom, mada je svijestan da on nju voli više nego ona njega. Upravo iz tih razloga ne podnosi vinara Josipa Jurića. Krije da je zapravo oteo Veroniku Josipu, te da je nakon Prvog svjetskog rata falsificirao papir o njegovoj smrti. Tada ulazi u vezu sa Veronikom, koja je bila zaručena za Josipa, te je oženi. Vrijemenom dobijaju sina Krstu i kćer Izabelu. Nakon dužeg vrijemena, sa obitelji se seli u dvorac Miljana u Bizjaku iz Zagreba. Neprilike mu stvara ponovni susret sa Josipom, te nove nevolje dolaze kad Veronika saznaje za krivotvorenje Josipove smrti. Tada ulazi u aferu sa Veronikinom prijateljicom, barunicom Sofijom. Tad ulazi u političke vode, kao Mačekov saveznik. Međutim, sve njegove političke poteze vuče Antonija. Također je od početka serije u svađi sa sinom Krstom zbog njegovog političkog opredjeljenja, te zanemarivanja plemićke titule. Kasnije se razvodi od Veronike, a i kreće aferu sa sluškinjom Ivkom, kojoj napravi djete i odbija platiti abortus, a Sofija je istjera. Nakon pada vlade, Krstin prijatelj Vjenco mu pomaže pri bjegu. Kasnije, odvode ga ustaški logor. Tamo ga muči bivši zaposlenik Krešo, koji je postao upravnik logora. Dana kad Ustaše odvode zatvorenike u Jasenovac, Karlo uz pomoć radnika uspijeva pobjeći. Međutim, Krešo ga vidi, te ga upuca. Svi misle da je mrtav, međutim krajem serije se vraća. Ispostavlja se da se samo onesvijestio, te da su krivo procijenili njegovu smrt. Karlo se probudio okružen leševima, te je bježao dok se nije našao u Švicarskoj. Nakon dužeg vrijemena se vraća u Hrvatsku i miri se sa Veronikom. Na kraju serije živi sa Veronikom i Ivkinom kćeri Tesom o kojoj je Veronika preuzela brigu u Josipovoj kući. Veronika pl. Ratkaj Grofica Veronika pl. Ratkaj, rođena Zlatar, fiktivni je lik iz povijesne telenovele Ponos Ratkajevih. Lik je kroz cijelu seriju tumačila Sanja Vejnović. Nježna, emotivna, moralni stup obitelji Ratkaj. Veronika je nekada bila najljepša djevojka u mjestu i zaručnica Josipa Jurića, a u nju je također bio zaljubljen Karlo pl. Ratkaj. Međutim, Josip odlazi u rat i Karlo krivotvori papir o njegovoj smrti. Nakon toga, Veronika se zbližava sa Karlom i vjenčaju se. Dobijaju sina Krstu i kćer Izabelu. Vraća se sa obitelji iz Zagreba u dvorac Miljana u Bizjaku, te ponovnim susretom sa Josip Jurićem se opet rasplamsava stara ljubav. U Miljanu ugosti i staru prijateljicu Sofiu i njezinu kćer Lotte. Lotte se treba udati za Krstu, koji ju ne voli. Sofia baca oko na Karla i kreće njihovo preljubništvo. Veroniki vrijemenom biva dosta svega, a ponajviše Antonijinog provociranja na račun toga što Veronika nije plemićke krvi. Kreće sa čestim ispadima, te ju Karlo smiješta u sanatorij. Tamo ponovno susreće Josipa i oni polako započinju romantičnu vezu. Međutim, Izabela više ne želi čuti za majku zbog saznanja da Veronika nije plemićkog podrijetla, a Krsto je ljut na nju jer ju je uhvatio u Josipovom zagrljaju. Nakon izlaska iz sanatorija, Veronika se seli Josipu. Oni započinju zajednički život. Veroniki treba hobi, te nalazi posao kao krojačica u salonu prijatelja Bartola. Kasnije otvara pućku kuhinju za Židove, iako to nije veselilo Josipa, jer je on bio ustaša. Veronikina bivša sluškinja Ivka, koja je ostala u drugom stanju sa Karlom, dobija posao u kuhinji, gdje se i porodi. Međutim, Ivka napušta djete, te brigu o maloj Tesi ostavlja Veroniki. Planira udati se za Josipa, međutim, ostavlja ga pred oltarem, iz straha prema Josipu. Naime, Veronika više ne prepoznaje svog starog zaručnika u bezosjećajnom i posesivnom članu ustaškog pokreta. Veronika se tada seli Bartolu. Josip je ljut, te se odlučuje osvetiti Veroniki. Svojom spačkom joj zatvara kuhinju. Nakon dosta vrijemena, Karlo se vraća. Ispostavlja se da nije mrtav. Veronika, Tesa i on kreću zajednički život. Međutim, planove joj remeti Ivkin povratak. Ivka želi Tesu za sebe, te tuži Veroniku, međutim, Ivka joj ipak pušta da Tesa ostane kod nje. Na kraju serije živi sa Karlom i Tesom u Josipovoj kući. Antonija pl. Ratkaj Grofica Antonija pl. Ratkaj fiktivni je lik iz povijesne telenovele Ponos Ratkajevih. Lik je od 1. do 144. epizode tumačila Ljubica Jović. Antonija je Karlova majka. Jedina je preživjela predstavnica starog hrvatskog plemstva Ratkaj. Vrlo konzervativna osoba, ne razumije društvene promjene i ne snalazi se u njima. Postaje zagovornica ustaškog režima i pokušava upravljati Karlovim političkim postupcima, kao i njegovim privatnim životom. Upleće se u ljubavne živote svih ukućana Miljane. Antonija od prvog dana ne podnosi Veroniku. Glavni razlog tome je to što Veronika nije plemićkog podrijetla. Također nije u ljubavi sa barunicom Sofijom. Najveći saveznik u očuvanju plemićke titule obitelji, kao i dvorca Miljana joj je unuka Bela. Razočarana je u starijeg unuka Krstu, kojeg ni ne zanima plemićka titula i bogatstvo obitelji, za razliku od razmažene Bele. Antonija ipak ne može shvatiti Belinu odluku da se uda za poručnika iz Srbije, Nemanju. Antonija ga ne podnosi i ne trudi se to skriti. Antonija želi udati Belu za poštenog i odanog potporučnika Bijelića, koji je zaljubljen u Belu. Dosta kasnije, Antonija ponovno susreće ljubav iz mladosti - Branka Lorgera. On se doseljava k njoj u Miljanu, te se kasnije i vjenčaju. Antonijinu sreću kvare ustaše. Jedne noći, Krešo uz dva pratioca dolazi u Miljanu, te pucaju u i ubijaju Antoniju i Branka. Također kradu zlato i novac iz dvorca. Krsto pl. Ratkaj Krsto pl. Ratkaj fiktivni je lik iz povijesne telenovele Ponos Ratkajevih. Lik je kroz cijelu seriju tumačio Janko Popović Volarić. Krsto je stariji sin Veronike i Karla. On je medicinar, moralan, pošten, lijep, lud za Helenom Jurić s kojom ne smije biti. Krsto nikada nije mario za titulom obitelji, te svime što ona donosi. Zato je često ulazio u konflikte sa obitelji, najviše sa Antonijom, Karlom i Belom. Zbog svojih vjerovanja pridružuje se komunističkoj partiji, na nezadovoljstvo obitelji. Pred vjenčanjem je sa Lotte, kćeri Veronikine najbolje prijateljice, barunice Sofije, koju ne voli, iako je Lotte luda sa njim. Međutim, Sofija ne prihvaća ne kao odgovor te će uraditi sve kako bi Lotte udala za Krstu, te laže kako se Krsto napio i obesčastio, tj. silovao Lotte. Krsto je zaljubljen u Helenu Jurić, kćer Josipa Jurića, Karlovog glavnog neprijatelja te je njihova ljubav "zabranjena". Helena je također u komunističkom pokretu. Krsto se kasnije pod pritiskom obitelji ženi Lotte. Ne prolazi dugo, te on sa drugima bježi u šumu u borbu protiv ustaša. Na kratko vrijeme se vraća jer mu je Antonija pripisala Miljanu. Helena, koju je ustaša i manijak Vilko silovao na dan Krstinog vjenčanja, ostaje trudna. Prije toga, Helena je spavala i sa Krstom. Stoga, pitanje je čije je djete. Krsto i Helena su sretni u šumi, no sreću im kvari Vilko. On želi Helenu i njezino djete Zorana za sebe. Vilko im stvara neprilike kada se pridružuje komunistima, te otima Zorana. Krsto ga ubija. Na kraju serije, živi sa Helenom, Zoranom, te sinom Josipom koje se rađa u posljednjoj epizodi serije a koji je dobio ime po svom djedu. Izabela "Bela" pl. Ratkaj Izabela "Bela" Lazarević, rođena pl. Ratkaj, fiktivni je lik iz povijesne telenovele Ponos Ratkajevih. Lik je kroz cijelu seriju tumačila Marijana Mikulić. Bela je mlađa kćer Veronike i Karla Ratkaja. Sušta je suprotnost bratu i majci. Bela je ohola, sebična, samoživa, zlobna, pakosna. Bela je oduvijek uživala u svemu šta joj plemićka titula donosi. Što se tiče obitelji i imanja njezin prioritet je Miljana, koje se želi dočepati. Ne razgovara sa majkom, od kad je saznala kako ona nije plemićka podrijetla. Bela je pred udajom za Nemanju Lazarevića, potporučnika iz Srbije, iako je njezin "nesuđeni muž" prijatelj Ivan Bijelić. Bela ni ne sanja tko je Nemanja zapravo, te da ju vara. Bela kasnije upoznaje Franju Valenta, te Ranka Hebba i preko njih se sprijatelji sa Antom Pavelićem i postaje član ustaškog pokreta. Uživa biti "ustaška princeza". Međutim, ne shvaća kako je ustaše samo koriste da bi došle do novca njezina oca, te da ga zatvore. Nakon vjenčanja sa Nemanjom, on joj u lice govori kako ju ne voli, te da ju ostavlja. Bela je skrhana i otjera ga. Kasnije se postara da ga zatvore, međutim nakon njegova strijeljanja (sa kog je uspio pobjeći), priznaje sebi da ga još voli. Tada ulazi u vezu sa Vilkom, koji je angažiran da se brine o Antoniji, te živi u Miljani. Vilko manipulira Belom koja ne shvaća da mu je prioritet Helena, te da je bolesni manijak. Vilko emocionalno, a često i fizički zlostavlja Belu. Bela ga se kasnije kreće bojati, nakon što shvati kakav je. Nakon rastanka od Vilka, odlazi pomoći Dagmar u Valentininom cabaretu koji do kraja serije vodi. Na kraju, miri se sa Nemanjom i žive u cabaretu. Sofia Walkovski Barunica Sofia Hebb, poznatija pod ranijim prezimenom Walkovski, fiktivni je lik iz povijesne telenovele Ponos Ratkajevih. Lik je od 1. do 169. epizode i u posljednjoj, 180. epizodi serije tumačila Mia Begović. O njezinoj prošlosti se ne zna mnogo, zna se da je imala muža koji je umro. Poznata je po svojoj prevrtljivosti i spletkarenju. Živi u dvorcu Miljana zbog svog prijateljstva s Veronikom, ali joj ipak spletkari iza leđa i pokušava ostvariti ljubavnu vezu s Karlom, u glavnom iz interesa. Poznato je da je podrijetlom iz Beča, gdje je najvjerojatnije i upoznala Veroniku. Nakon što joj je muž umro, Sofija je u dugovima do grla. S kćeri Lotte dolazi u dvorac Miljana. Odlučna je ugurati Lotte u brak iz interesa s Krstom, ma po koju cijenu. Tako je lagala kako je pijani Krsto obesčastio njezinu kćer silovanjem. Sofia je dirigirala Lottinim postupcima. Jedno vrijeme ju je i tukla. Nakon što ju Karlo ostavlja nakon duge afere, Sofia je ljuta. Upoznaje doktora Ranka Hebba, ustašu, te počinje aferu s njim. Kasnije se vjenčaju, no Sofia se prije toga morala odreći Lotte. Nakon rata bježi sa Rankom u Argentinu. Kasnije im se pridružuje i Lotte. Charlotte "Lotte" Walkovski Charlotte "Lotte" Walkovski fiktivni je lik iz povijesne telenovele Ponos Ratkajevih. Lik je od 1. do 169. epizode i u posljednjoj, 180. epizodi serije tumačila Ana Vilenica. Lotte je Sofijina kćer. Bečka koketa u lovu na Krstu. Ne toliko praznoglava poput Bele, ali, baš kao i ona, spremna napraviti sve da se uda za čovjeka kojeg je izabrala. Lotte je naivna, zaljubljena, te luda za Krstom, iako podsvijesno zna da on nju ne voli koliko ona njega, te da u pitanju nije ona prava ljubav, za kojom toliko čezne. Kad je usamljena svira klavir, što radi veoma dobro, mada njezina majka u tome ne vidi ništa. Lotte je dosta izgubila smrću oca, za koju često krivi majku. Bila je okružena mentorima, privatnim profesorima, sve u svemu bogatstvom i raskoši. Nakon toga, sa majkom je do guše u dugovima, te je prinuđena doći u Hrvatsku i živjeti u dvorcu Miljana. Sofija je odlučna u namjeri da uda Lotte za Krstu iz ličnih interesa, iako se Krsti ne sviđa Lotte. Ona dirigira svim Lottinim postupcima, te je često tjera lagati. Na primjer, kada su iscenirale da je Krsto silovao Lotte. Često trpi i fizičko zlostavljanje od strane majke. Kasnije, Lotte se udaje za Krstu, međutim, on ju ostavlja i odlazi u šumu. Vrijemenom, prestaje kontakt sa majkom i kreće misliti svojom glavom. Ostaje u Miljani sa Antonijom, Belom i Lorgerom. Tada se veže sa groficom Antonijom, koja u oporuci navodi kako dozvoljava Lotti živjeti u Miljani zauvijek. Jedno vrijeme, dok je bio u Miljani, Vilko ju zlostavlja. Istinska ljubav za kojom tako dugo žudi joj se iznenada događa, kada pronalazi Randyja. Randy je britanski agent, čiji se avion srušio u Bizjaku. Lotte ga nalazi i njeguje ga. Krajem rata, odlaze u London. Posljednji put Lotte se pojavljuje u posljednjoj epizodi serije, kada održava koncert na klaviru u Buenos Airesu, u Argentini. Helena Jurić Helena Jurić fiktivni je lik iz povijesne telenovele Ponos Ratkajevih. Lik je kroz cijelu seriju tumačila Ivana Bolanča. Helena je Josipova kćer. Najljepša i najbolja djevojka u mjestu. Serija prati njezin razvoj iz male djevojke iz malog mjesta u vrsnu samostalnu ženu i novinarku, koja preživi kalvariju rata i nesretnu ljubav prema Krsti pl. Ratkaju. Helena je živjela sretno sa ocem, međutim život joj se naglo okreće kada postaje komunista, zaljubi se u Krstu i saznaje da je spisateljica Mila Jergović njezina tetka, te Josipova sestra koje se odrekao. Zbog svega ovoga u svađi je sa ocem, s kojim više ne razgovara. Helena traži smještaj i postaje podstanarka Židovke Lise Cohen, s kojom se brzo sprijatelji, te kojoj ubrzo mjenja život. Helena je nesretno zaljubljena u Krstu, koji je pred vjenčanjem sa Lotte. U Helenu je opsesivno zaljubljen ustaša, te manijak Vilko. Zato mrzi Krstu i Bijelića. Inače, Bijelić je potporučnik koji je jedno vrijeme bio zaručen za Helenu. Vilko ga kasnije ubija. Na noć Krstina vjenčanja, Vilko siluje Helenu. Kasnije je ucjenjuje životom najbolje prijateljice Tereze da šuti. Nekoliko dana prije toga, ona je spavala sa Krstom. Helena ostaje trudna, no tko li je otac? Ovo pitanje, koje do kraja serije nije razriješeno, muči i Vilka i Krstu. Vilko je u to vrijeme bio u vezi sa Belom. On je pak želio oteti Heleni sina Zorana i živjeti sa njim i Belom. Helena je uplašena, te bježi u šumu, gdje se porađa. Najveća podrška joj je Krsto... Nakon Vilkove smrti, Helena i Krsto započinju obiteljski život sa Zoranom, te Helena još jedanput ostaje trudna i na kraju serije rađa sina koji dobija ime po svom (tada pokojnom) djedu Josipu. Pred kraj je također pisala i roman Crvena staza inspirisan ratnim događajima nje i njezinih prijatelja, koji na kraju serije biva izdat. Josip Jurić Josip Jurić fiktivni je lik iz povijesne telenovele Ponos Ratkajevih. Lik je od 1. do 174. epizode tumačio Zijad Gračić. Josip je Helenin otac. Udovac. Karizmatičan čovjek srednje generacije koji je imao težak život. Rano je ostao bez svoje velike i neprežaljene ljubavi Veronike. Život mu je obilježen tim događajem, i živi samo za svoju kćer. Vlasnik je obrta za proizvodnju vina, iznimno pošten i omiljen u mjestu. Sa Veronikom bio je zaručen sve dok nije otišao u rat. Karlo je tada krivotvorio papir o njegovoj smrti, te mu oteo Veroniku. Nakon dosta vremena, Ratkajevi se vraćaju u Bizjak i Veronika i Josip se ponovno sreću. Međutim, vrijeme je promjenilo Josipa. On je sada poprilično hladan, bezosjećajan, te surov. Pristalica ustaškog pokreta, čiji je ugledni član, iako se ne slaže uvijek sa Hebbovim, Valentovim, te Pavelićevim odlukama. Također se posvađa s kćeri Helenom, nakon što ona saznaje da je on ustaša (jer je ona komunist), te da ona zapravo ima tetku (Josipovu sestru koje se on odrekao) i da je u pitanju čuvena spisateljica Mila Jergović. Josip kasnije završava u sanatoriju u kom je i Veronika. Njih dvoje se zbližavaju. Kasnije oboje izlaze iz njega, nakon čega Veronika napušta Karla i kreće živjeti s Josipom. Oni planiraju vjenčanje. Međutim, čak i Veronika kreće uviđati da se Josip promijenio. Naime, Veronika više ne prepoznaje svog starog zaručnika u bezosjećajnom i posesivnom članu ustaškog pokreta. Ostavlja ljutog Josipa na ceremoniji vjenčanja. Josip joj se odlučuje osvijetiti, te svojom spačkom joj zatvara pučku kuhinju za Židove. Kasnije, napušta ustaše i miri se sa Helenom. Oni ponovno kreću živjeti zajedno. Lisa, Helena i Zoran se doseljavaju Josipu. Također se miri i sa Milom. Umire nakon što ga komunisti odvode. Elisabeth "Lisa" Cohen Elisabeth "Lisa" Cohen, rođena Peltić, fiktivni je lik iz povijesne telenovele Ponos Ratkajevih. Lik je kroz cijelu seriju tumačila Vanessa Radman. Lisa je lijepa mlada Židovka, udovica koja živi od naslijeđenog novca svog bogatog muža i zelenaštva. Prije nego što se udala za bogatog Ezru, te ga otela od njegove žene Dagmar, radila je kao njegova kuvarica. Udajom za Ezru postaje Židovka, te od Kršćanke Lize Peltić postaje Elisabeth Cohen. U trenutku kad upoznajemo Lisu, ona izdaje svoj ogromni stan Heleni Jurić. Život joj se okreće naopačke kad se sprijatelji sa njom. Vrijemenom, prelazi na stranu komunista. Također je u aferi sa Nemanjom, te stvara Beli probleme. Kasnije, prva žena Lisinog pokojnog muža, Dagmar, se vraća iz Njemačke i planira oteti Lisi sve što ima jer je "njezino". Ona ju tuži. Lisa uzima za odvjetnika Heleninog i Krstinog prijatelja Vjencu. Oni ulaze u vezu, no Lisa ga ostavlja nakon što saznaje da je spavao sa Dagmar. Kasnije se iznenada sprijatelji sa Dagmar. Ubrzo, na Lisu oko baca visokopozicirani ustaša Franjo Valent, no Lisi je on odvratan. Dagmar nagovara Lisu da se uda za Franju, isključivo kako bi se spasila odlaska u logor. Lisa nerado pristaje na brak sa Franjom. Ubrzo, postaje sve gore i gore. Franjo istjera Helenu i Terezu/Marijanu (drugu podstanarku) kako bi imao stan samo za sebe i Lisu. Nedugo zatim, Lisa počinje trpeti teško fizičko zlostavljanje od strane njezinog muža Franje. Ubrzo ostaje trudna, što je Franjo jako želio. Međutim, ne govori mu da je trudna, te abortira. Nakon što Franjo to sazna, kreće sa još gorim zlostavljanjem. Lisa je primorana da pobjegne. Odlazi u Vjencin stan, gdje su Helena i Lotte. Ubrzo sa njima dvijema odlazi u šumu kod ostalih. Tamo se ponovno zbližava sa Vjencom. Na kraju serije, Lisa i Vjenco su ponovo skupa. Žive u Lisinom stanu iz kog se (tada već pokojni) Franjo konačno iselio. Planiraju vjenčanje. Vilko Orešković Vilko Orešković fiktivni je lik iz povijesne telenovele Ponos Ratkajevih. Lik je od 1. do 177. epizode serije tumačio Amar Bukvić. Vilko je ustaša, zločinac, manijak. Njegov otac je Mijo, konjušar na imanju Ratkajevih, a majka mu je odavno mrtva. Vilko je otkad zna za sebe opsjednut za Helenom Jurić te jedno zna sigurno - ona mora biti njegova. On je bezosjećajan, nasilan, zao. Mrzi svakoga ko se približi Heleni, stoga ne podnosi Krstu. Vilko je strašni ustaša. Ubija koga stigne, izvršava često sumanuta naređenja Valenta i Hebba. Ljut je što ne može imati Helenu. Koliko je opsjednut Helenom pokazao je više puta, a to je jednom pokazao tako što je naredio ubojstvo njezinog zaručnika Ivana Bijelića. Ipak, sve je namješteno da izgleda kao nesretni slučaj. Kasnije postalo mu je dosta čekanja, te poduzima radikalne mjere - prestreta Helenu na putu do Krstinog i Lottinog vjenčanja, te ju siluje. Ona ostaje trudna. Međutim, Vilko ne zna da je Helena spavala sa Krstom nekoliko dana prije toga, te da je djete možda Krstino. On je odlučan u namjeri da dobije njezino djete. U to vrijeme, postavljen je na mjesto Antonijinog čuvara u Miljani. Tada ulazi u vezu sa Belom, koja ne shvaća kakav je on bolesnik. Vilko često zlostavlja, te plaši Lotte, a također primjenjuje par puta i fizičko zlostavljanje nad Belom, koja ga se jedva uspijeva riješiti. Vilko saznaje da je prestrašena Helena pobjegla u šumu Krsti i drugim komunistima, te da se tamo porodila. Vilko napušta ustaše i bori se na strani komunista. Postaje nacionalni heroj. Tada otima Heleninog sina Zorana i planira pobjeći s njim. Krsto ga uspijeva stići, te ga ubija. U posljednjoj epizodi, zahvaljujući Vjenci koji je otišao razgovarati sa Titom, Vilko biva skinut sa liste nacionalnih heroja, a Krsto sa liste odmjetnika. Nemanja Lazarević Nemanja Lazarević, rođen kao Angel Arhovski, fiktivni je lik iz povijesne telenovele Ponos Ratkajevih. Lik je kroz cijelu seriju tumačio Aleksandar Srećković. Nemanja je potporučnik i navodno plemić iz Srbije, u lovu na novac. Zaručen za Belu, te često ulazi u konflikte sa Ivanom Bijelićem. Uživa u bezgraničnom Karlovom povjerenju, no često je u svađi s groficom Antonijom. On je zapravo obavještajac. Početkom serije radi za kralja Pavla Karađorđevića, a kasnije za Engleze. Nemanja je ženskaroš, te često vara Belu. Najčesće sa Lisom. Nemanja krije tajne iz svoje prošlosti. Pravo ime mu je Angel Arhovski. Bio je u vezi sa Allegrom, kćeri Beline prijateljice Kristine, te je nakon požara u kom je poginula uzeo identitet njezina zaručnika - Nemanje Lazarevića. Kristina zna tko je on, te ga krivi za nesreću u kojoj je poginula Allegra. Ipak je Nemanja ucjenjuje da šuti o tome Beli. Njegov život se dosta mijenja kada se na njegovom i Belinom vjenčanju pojavi Allegra. On nakon vjenačanja odlazi Beli, te joj govori kako ju ne voli i da je napušta. Odlazi sa komunistima u šumu gdje prestaje koristiti identitet Nemanja. U to vrijeme i Allegra je bila na strani komunista i oni započinju vezu. Međutim, Allegra mora otići u London. Dok je Allegra u Londonu, Bela i Nemanja se iznenadno ponovo zbližavaju. Allegra ih zatekne zajedno i odlazi. Na kraju serije, Bela i Nemanja ostaju zajedno. Nakon rata, bježe u Argentinu. Sporedni likovi Vjenceslav "Vjenco" Radić Vjenceslav "Vjenco" Radić fiktivni je lik iz povijesne telenovele Ponos Ratkajevih. Lik je kroz cijelu seriju tumačio Ivica Pucar. Vjenco je idealist, pjesnik, književnik, student prava, urednik poznatog dnevnog lista. Najbolji Krstin prijatelj, ujedno i osoba koja će Helenu uvesti u svijet ženske samostalnosti i novinarstva i od nje napraviti ime. Vjenco je strastveni komunist. Vjeran partiji i sve bi dao kada bi komunisti vladali zemljom. Njegov život se poprilično mjenja kada ga Helena moli da zastupa Lisu na sudu. On pristaje i ubrzo kreće u romantičnu vezu sa Lisom. Međutim, ona se naglo završava, nakon što Vjenco spava sa Lisinom suparnicom, te osobom koja ju je tužila - Dagmar. Vrijemenom, Vjenco i Lisa se ponovo zbližavaju i rastaju te ponovno u krug, tako da se može reći da povrijemeno ostvaruju veze pune uspona i padova. Vjenco konačno raskrsti sa Lisom, nakon njezine veze sa Franjom. To joj ne može oprostiti - em što je izdaja, em je Franjo Valent visokopozicirani ustaša. On ne shvaća kako je Lisa sa njim samo kako bi se spasila. Kasnije, Vjenco nerado pristaje pomoći grofu Karlu pri bjegu. Na ovom dugom, te rizičnom putovanju nepoznata ishoda, Vjenco polako spoznaje sebe, svoje želje i ljubavne ideale, te upoznaje Karla i iznenadno postaju jako dobri prijatelji. Kasnije, Vjenco sa Krstom, Radetom, Nemanjom (Angelom), te drugima bježi u šumu boriti se. Ubrzo im se pridružuju Lisa, Helena i Tereza. Lisa mu govori kako je napustila Valenta, te da mogu biti zajedno. Iako ju on u početku odbija, stara ljubav se ponovno rasplamsava. Na kraju serije, Lisa i Vjenco žive u Lisinom stanu i planiraju vjenčanje. Dagmar Cohen Dagmar Cohen fiktivni je lik iz povijesne telenovele Ponos Ratkajevih. Lik je od 53. epizode do kraja serije tumačila Ksenija Pajić. Dagmar je prva žena Lisinog pokojnog muža Ezre. Ljuta je na nju jer joj je otela muža. Nakon Ezrina i Lisina odlaska u Hrvatsku, Dagmar ostaje u Njemačkoj do početka Drugog svjetskog rata. Tada više ne može izdržati u Njemačkoj. Spas nalazi u Hrvatskoj, u kojoj se tad nije ratovalo. Odlazi kod Lise u stan, gdje se useljava. Međutim, Dagmar ne mari za Lisino gostoprimstvo, te planira joj oteti stan i bogatstvo nasleđeno od Ezre. Sudi se s njom. Dagmarin odvjetnik je Otto Wieser, dok Lisu zastupa njezin ljubavnik Vjenco. Nakon što shvaća da je mladi Vjenco britka jezika dostojan protivnik Ottu, Dagmar odlučuje pobrinuti se da ju više ne zastupa. Spava s njim i dobija što je željela. Međutim, neprilike stvara Ottovoj obitelji - ženi Jolandi, te kćeri Hanni. Dagmar koketira s Ottom koji se ne opire. Otto ju ostavlja i odbija ju zastupati, nakon Jolandine odluke da ga ostavi i odvede Hannu. Dagmar kasnije pomaže Lisi, dajući joj pare kojima ona uspije doći do Vjence, koji je tad bio u zatvoru. Tada se Dagmar i Lisa iznenadno mire i sprijatelje, te postaju najbolje prijateljice u borbi za opstanak. Kasnije, odlazi u Valentinin cabaret, te postaje njezina partnerica i tamo se seli. Ubrzo saznajemo da je Dagmar lezbejka, ili pak biseksualka, nakon što ulazi u vezu sa Allegrom - Kiki, koja je prethodno bila u vezi sa Valentinom. U to vrijeme, u Valentininom cabaretu jedna od stalnih mušterija postaje njemački pukovnik Hans Georg Müller, Dagmarina ljubav iz mladosti. Nešto ranije, Dagmar je uzela lažni identitet Jelene Kralj. Hans ju prepoznaje, no Dagmar ga ubjeđuje da to nije ona. Nakon Allegrinog povratka u cabaret, Dagmar i ona se razilaze, a Hans čuje Allegru kako se Dagmar obraća pravim imenom. Ubrzo, Dagmar obnavlja stari odnos iz mladosti, te po Lisinom nagovoru se udaje za Hansa. Kasnije, ponovno je ujedinila obitelj Wieser, koju je po svom dolasku jedno vrijeme poljuljala. Naime, Jolanda i Otto su odvedeni u logor, a Hanna se spasila. Zatim su Jolanda i Otto razdvojeni, te godinama niko nije znao šta je sa drugim dvoma. Dagmar je pronašla Jolandu i ponovno je ujedinila sa Hannom. Ubrzo je došao i Otto. Hansa krajem serije uhite. Nakon Valentininog odlaska, cabaret vodi sa Belom, do kraja serije. Vanjske poveznice * Kategorija:Popisi Kategorija:Ponos Ratkajevih